BACK PAIN
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Harry kram punggung. Dalam keadaan tak berdaya, orang terakhir yang ingin dia temui adalah si pemuda pirang rivalnya sejak sekolah—yang ternyata malah datang sebagai Healer untuk memeriksanya (dan minum teh).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

**"BACK PAIN"**

Seumur-umur baru kali ini Harry kram punggung. Daripada sakit, lebih tepat dikatakan menjengkelkan. Kalau digabung, sakitnya menjengkelkan. Dan dia tidak terima dibilang punya tulang seperti kakek-kakek—kalau bukan Ron yang bilang, Harry pasti sudah menyihirnya muntah siput selama dua bulan. Dia baru dua-lima, demi Tuhan!

Hermione bilang mungkin dia terlalu banyak bekerja dalam posisi yang sama, jadi tubuhnya kaku. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir kejahatan sudah menurun drastis—bukannya Harry tak senang, ia sungguh bersyukur kerja kerasnya selama satu dekade berhasil—tapi hal ini menimbulkan masalah lain bagi Harry : dia berubah jadi pekerja kantoran. Kalau tidak keluar mengejar penyihir hitam, apalagi yang dilakukan Auror selain duduk di belakang meja mengurusi dokumen yang tak ada habisnya?

Alhasil selama seminggu penuh Harry, yang biasanya berlarian kesana kemari mengejar para penyihir yang salah jalan, cuma _ndeprok_ di belakang meja selama delapan jam penuh tiap harinya. Harry malah sempat berpikir mungkin dia tak bisa berdiri lagi gara-gara duduk terlalu lama. Sungguh-sungguh menjengkelkan.

Pagi ini, saat Harry meregangkan tangan untuk mematikan alarm yang berteriak-teriak membangunkannya—benar-benar alarm yang menjengkelkan, kalau saja bukan hadiah dari Hermione sudah dari dulu dibuangnya ke tempat sampah—tiba-tiba terjadilah hal pertama dalam hidup Harry : punggungnya kram. Pemuda itu menjerit dan jatuh berdebuk ke lantai dengan tidak elit.

Setelah mengesot dengan susah payah seperti invalid untuk menjangkau tongkatnya, Harry mengirim patronus-nya pada Hermione. Berharap temannya itu bisa mencari solusi keadaannya ini. Meskipun alasan utama Harry adalah Hermione tidak banyak komentar seperti Ron.

Malang tak dapat dihindari, Ron ternyata sedang bersama Hermione. Akhirnya mereka berdua datang ke Grimmauld Place nomor 12, menyaksikan Harry sedang dianiaya oleh Kreacher. Niatnya sih, peri-rumah itu membuat Harry melayang untuk menempatkannya kembali ke ranjang dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Tapi karena dendam pribadi Kreacher—yang tak rela melayani darah-campuran seumur hidupnya—yang terjadi adalah Harry dibanting dengan tidak elit dengan posisi aneh antara ranjang dan lantai.

Sementara Harry meneriaki Kreacher dengan perbendaharaan kata makian yang kaya, Hermione mendorong Kreacher pergi dari situ, yang dituruti si peri-rumah dengan cengiran puas lebar. Ron, seperti yang diduga Harry, mengomentarinya dengan 'tulang kakek-kakek' dan 'kurang kalsium', sampai-sampai menyarankannya untuk meminum obat anti osteophorosis milik Mrs. Weasley. Hermione dengan baik hati membenarkan posisi Harry menjadi tengkurap. Tak lupa menempatkan bantal di dada Harry agar posisi tidurnya lebih nyaman.

"Aku akan panggilkan Healer untukmu," kata Hermione. Kadang-kadang Harry merasa sangat terharu atas dedikasi Hermione padanya. Tapi dia tak mau mengakuinya, takut dibilang sentimental. Setelah itu Hermione dan Ron pergi, karena mereka harus bekerja. Hermione berjanji akan menyampaikan ke Departemen Auror kalau Harry sakit. Tanpa menyebutkan kram punggung, tentunya, karena tidak elit sekali Auror yang mengisi seperempat Azkaban ijin tidak masuk kerja gara-gara kram punggung.

Harry, yang masih kesal pada Kreacher, menolak memanggil peri rumah itu untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Lebih baik dia puasa pagi ini, daripada harus melihat muka jelek Kreacher yang kelihatan puas sekali melihatnya tak berdaya.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian, Harry menyerah. Perutnya kerucukan. Akhirnya dia memanggil Kreacher, minta dibuatkan sarapan. Dengan sengaja Harry memberikan detail ingin makan apa. Ia tidak mau dikerjai Kreacher lagi.

"Sandwich telur. Dengan telur, tentu saja, tomat dan selada. Jangan berikan _apapun _selain ketiga bahan itu, mengerti?"

Alhasil Harry mendapat telur mentah, tomat bulat dan selada lengkap dengan akarnya.

"Kubilang, SANDWICH!"

"Ini roti sandwichnya, Sir." Kreacher menyeringai sambil memberikan dua lapis roti. Rasanya Harry ingin meneriakinya, tapi ia sudah tak punya tenaga. Biasanya Harry memasak sendiri karena Kreacher selalu membuat ulah kalau disuruh.

"Sini, berikan rotinya saja padaku." Dengan pasrah Harry mengunyah roti tawar. Melihat Kreacher berdiri dengan tampang puas di samping ranjang, Harry jadi kesal lagi.

"Sini, kau injak-injak punggungku. Yang enak, ya, yang lembut. Pelan-pelan." Kata Harry.

"_Yes_, Sir." Kreacher dengan patuh naik ke ranjang, lalu ke punggung Harry. Ia menginjak-injak punggung majikannya pelan. Harry memejamkan mata. Rasanya enak juga.

"Ah. Akhhh…" Harry mendesah pelan sementara Kreacher berjalan pelan maju mundur di punggungnya.

"Oh." Harry membuka mata, mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Jangan bilang kalau….

"Mr. Malfoy, Sir! Bagaimana kabar Anda, Sir? Sudah lama sekali sejak melihat ibu Anda. Apakah Miss Narcissa baik-baik saja?" Harry mendengar Kreacher menyapa dengan antusias. Pemuda berambut _jet-black_ itu menggeram pelan. Dia menoleh, mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Seru Harry. Kalau saja dia punya tongkatnya. Tiduran tengkurap di ranjang dengan punggung kram dan Kreacher di atas punggungnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan Harry di hadapan Malfoy.

"Granger menghubungiku. Kudengar punggungmu sakit. Dia minta aku memeriksa." Malfoy berkata dengan seringaian yang tidak Harry suka. Pasti pemuda pirang itu merencakan sesuatu. Dan kenapa Hermione menghubungi dia sih? Healer lain kan banyak!

"Anda mau minum apa, Sir?" Tanya Kreacher ramah. Harry menatap peri rumahnya itu sebal. Masa dia lebih ramah sama tamu—tak diharapkan pula—daripada majikan?

"Air putih saja, terimakasih." Sahut Draco. Pemuda pirang-putih itu memandang Kreacher berlari kelewat antusias keluar ruangan. Kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Harry. Draco berjalan mendekat pada pemuda rivalnya semasa sekolah itu dengan senyum miring khas Malfoy terplaster di bibir.

Harry ingin sekali melempar Draco dengan sesuatu—bukan karena dia jadi deg-degan melihat senyum Draco, lho ya—kalau saja sekarang dia tidak sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Draco berjalan perlahan, menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan yang membuat Harry ingin meninjunya—sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, bukan karena Harry deg-degan, oke?

Setelah sampai di samping ranjang, Draco masih memasang senyum miring. Tangannya terulur perlahan, langsung membuat Harry mengkerut—sebisanya dengan kondisinya saat ini—defensif.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Harry. Draco mengangkat alis.

"Memeriksamu, tentu saja. Aku kan datang untuk itu." Jawab Draco enteng. Harry menatapnya sebal, tapi membiarkan Draco menyentuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu menekan-nekan punggungnya.

"A-Ah!" Seru Harry.

"Oh. Sori. Sakit di sini?" Tanya Draco, menyentuh bagian tadi. Harry mengangguk dengan kening berkerut. "Hmm…" Draco tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi tas yang dibawanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sir. Ini air putih Anda. Saya juga membawa teh dan camilan kalau Anda mau, Sir." Kreacher masuk ke kamar sambil membawa nampan pemuh kue-kue dan dua teko serta dua cangkir.

"Terimakasih, Kreacher." Sahut Draco dengan senyum tipis di bibir. Harry berdecih pelan. Kenapa juga Draco ramah sekali pada Kreacher. Padahal Harry tidak pernah diramahi seperti itu, apalagi disenyumi.

Kreacher menaruh nampannya di meja samping ranjang. Lalu dengan sopan peri-rumah itu pamit setelah sebelumnya meminta untuk memanggilnya saja kalau ada apa-apa. Draco kembali berterimakasih, membuat Harry mendengus.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Kreacher ramah sekali padamu. Dia tidak pernah ramah padaku."

"_Well_, dia menyukai ibuku—"

"—dan mungkin seluruh penyihir berdarah-murni di dunia." Potong Harry. Draco menatap Harry sesaat.

"_Mood_-mu jelek sekali hari ini—bukan berarti _mood_-mu tidak pernah jelek kalau ketemu denganku—tapi hari ini rasanya lebih jelek dari biasanya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku berubah jadi invalid gara-gara punggung sialan ini, padahal seharusnya aku di luar sana mengutuki para penyihir gila!" Seru Harry jengkel.

"_Well_, punggungmu tidak separah itu, kok. Minum ini, dan sebentar lagi kau akan baikan." Draco mengulurkan ramuan berwarna hijau pekat yang membuat Harry mengernyit. Setelah ragu-ragu sesaat, Harry akhirnya menelan cairan dalam botol itu sekali teguk.

Rasanya aneh, campuran antara hati naga—oh, ya, Harry pernah minum itu—dan kubis busuk. Belum lagi rasanya yang kesat di lidah seperti lumpur, serta rasa geli seperti digelitik ketika cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Ugh. Ini lebih parah dari polyjus." Ujar Harry. "Apa ini?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak tahu." Draco menahan geli melihat wajah Harry.

Pemuda pirang itu mengembalikan botol ke dalam tasnya. Harry mengira pemuda itu akan pergi, tapi di luar dugaan dia malah menarik kursi ke samping ranjang dan duduk menyilangkan kaki.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Harry tak sopan.

"Karena aku mau makan kue sebentar. Waktunya _elevenses_." Draco menunjuk ke arah jam weker di meja. Harry mendengus sebal sementara Draco dengan santai menuang teh ke cangkir dan meminumnya dengan gaya elegan.

_Sial. Waktu minum teh saja dia tampan_, pikir Harry.

"Mau?" Draco mengangkat cangkirnya sedikit, memberikan _gesture_ menawarkan.

"Tidak." Sahut Harry cepat-cepat.

"Kau ngiler, Potter." Kata Draco. Ada nada geli dalam suaranya.

"Aku tidak ngiler!" Seru Harry, wajahnya memanas. _Oh, dear_, kalau saja Draco tahu Harry bukan ngiler karena tehnya…

Harry berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangan dari Draco, yang sedang makan kue dengan ganteng. Tapi susah sekali untuk memalingkan pnadangan dari bibir kemerahan Draco yang kelihatannya _kissable_, atau dari jemari panjangnya yang memegang kue dengan hati-hati, atau dari…

"Mmmmhh _God! So gooood!_" Ya, benar. Dari suara-suara yang dibuat Draco. Dasar pirang sialan. Makan kue saja ribut sekali! Kalau didengar dari luar bisa-bisa dikira mereka sedang ber-iya-iya. Harry yang tengkurap tak bergerak saja sudah membayangkan yang iya-iya.

"Bisa diam tidak, sih, Malfoy!" Seru Harry jengkel.

"Kenapa?" Draco menatap Harry dengan tatapan inosen.

"Kau ribut sekali, _moron_. Aku tidak bisa istirahat."

"Sori, _dear_. Tapi kue buatan peri-rumahmu enak sekali. Mau mempertimbangkan tukar dengan peri-rumahku? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. _Such a foolish creature_. Ibuku hampir tak kuat jantung karena dia selalu salah mengerjakan tugas." Kata Draco dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau panggil aku _apa_?" Tanya Harry, mengabaikan komentar Draco soal kue lezat buatan Kreacher. Seumur-umur Kreacher tak pernah membuat kue lezat untuk Harry. Yang ada Harry pernah diare seharian penuh gara-gara Kreacher memasukkan bahan entah apa ke dalam kuenya.

"Apa?" Draco balas bertanya.

"Tadi. Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Yang mana? Oh. Maksudmu '_dear_'?" Tanya Draco. Harry mengerutkan kening mendengar panggilan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Oh. Kau lebih suka kupanggil apa? _Cutie pie_?"

"Tidak!" Seru Harry. Wajahnya merona.

"Tidak? Bagaimana kalau _Sweetie? Pumpkin? _Atau _prince?_" Tanya Draco, jelas-jelas menikmati menggoda Harry yang wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Tidak, tidak dan tidak! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, sialan." Desis Harry. Bisa jatuh reputasinya sebagai Auror garang kalau dipanggil manis-manis begitu. Dia tidak mengalahkan Voldemort dengan cara menjadi manis.

"Oh, oh. Aku tahu. _Darling_, kalau begitu."

"_Hell no_! Kita tidak dalam hubungan semacam itu!"

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja sekarang."

"Apanya?"

"Hubungan semacam itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin memanggilmu '_darling_'?"

"Kau gila."

"Aku gila karenamu, _darling_."

"Hentikan, Malfoy. Ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang melucu." Draco menatap Harry lekat-lekat, wajahnya serius.

"Maksudmu…"

"_Yes, _Harry_. I love you._" Draco memotong. Harry menatap Draco dengan raut muka terkejut. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan mas koki. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Draco akan…

_Klik._

Suara kamera itu membuyarkan keterkejutan Harry. Draco tertawa.

"_Oh, my_! Lihatlah mukamu! Ha ha!"

"Apa yang—" Harry menatap kamera di tangan Draco, lalu segera memproses situasi ini. Draco mengerjainya.

"Sialan kau, Malfoy!" Maki Harry sambil melempar bantal ke arah Draco, yang dengan sigap ditangkap pemuda pirang itu. Tawa Draco berganti menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Akan kusimpan baik-baik foto ini, Harry." Draco melambaikan foto itu, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kembalikan, Draco!" Seru Harry. "Kembalikan atau akan kukutuk kau jadi ulat!"

"Ulat, Harry? Sungguh tak kreatif. _Well_, kalau kau mau foto ini, kau bisa mengambilnya sabtu depan." Draco berdiri dan menenteng tasnya. "Three Crown Restaurant pukul delapan malam tepat." Draco mendekat ke arah Harry. Belum sempat Harry bereaksi, Draco sudah menunduk dan mengecup pelipisnya.

"_Bye, darling. Don't be late, okay?_" Dan dengan senyum miring terplaster di wajah Draco mengedipkan matanya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu—meninggalkan Harry yang terbengong sendirian di kamar.

* * *

A/N : Oke. Seperti biasanya saya tak tahu ini apa… Rasanya kok ketidakjelasan fic yang saya buat tidak berubah. Idenya sih kram punggung itu, gara-gara saya inget salah satu adegan Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de—Sho keyen banget ai luph yu! *abaikan*

Jadi… dulu-dulu ada yang request saya buat Drarry, tapi baru sempet bikin ini karena idenya juga baru muncul. Di cerita ini, anggap aja Harry putus sama Ginny dan Draco ga pernah pacaran sama Astoria. Aslinya sih saya suka pasangan Draco-Astoria, tapi demi Drarry dia disingkirkan dulu (_sorry, dear_).

Oh iya, bagi yang belum tahu, _elevenses_ itu tradisi nyemil (plus nge-teh) di Inggris setiap jam sebelas pagi. Saya tahu istilah ini gara-gara akhir-akhir ini saya marathon nonton Agatha Christie's Miss Marple lima season, yang bersetting jadul dan tradisinya masih kental banget.

Akhir kata, makasih udah sempetin olahraga mata buat baca ini. Silahkan review kalau minat, kalau nggak berminat ya ga usah.

Salam cinta damai selalu,

eileithyiakudo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam buat menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

.

.

Setelah usaha coretliciknyacoret mengajak Harry kencan, akhirnya di sinilah dia. Draco Malfoy, duduk sendirian di salah satu meja dengan pemandangan terbaik di Three Crown Restaurant. Draco menunggu dengan jantungnya berlompatan di tempat, perasaan yang sama persis ketika ia menunggu hasil ujian OWL.

Draco menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, memainkan jari-jarinya. Ini absurd. Rasanya Draco bisa terserang _panic attack_ atau _nervous breakdown_ hanya dengan duduk menunggu Harry datang. Tapi Draco sudah bertekad untuk berhasil malam ini. Dia tidak ingin segala usaha dan tenaganya memasukkan obat pencuci perut ke dalam minuman Woodley—Healer yang seharusnya menangani Harry minggu lalu—berakhir sia-sia. Pokoknya, malam ini dia bertekad bisa bicara normal dengan Harry tanpa ada kutukan dan sarkasme atau ejekan mengiringi. Yeah, tujuan Draco hanya setinggi _itu_. Tapi itu normal, kan? Apalagi melihat hubungan mereka selama ini. Paling tidak kan Draco punya tujuan yang harus dicapai.

Draco melirik jam kukuk yang burungnya tengah menari tap di sudut restoran. Ternyata lirikan saja tidak cukup. Soalnya burungnya melompat-lompat terus sambil bergaya, jadi jarum dan angkanya tidak kelihatan. Akhirnya Draco harus menoleh menatap lurus ke arah si burung, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Karena tidak kelihatan juga, Draco lebih mencondongkan tubuh lagi. Kakinya yang memakai pantofel hitam mengkilat ia kaitkan pada penyangga meja.

"Err… Sir? Ada yang Anda butuhkan?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang kebetulan jalannya terhalang gara-gara posisi Draco.

"Oh. Ehem. Tidak." Draco langsung kembali meluruskan tubuhnya, bersikap se-gentleman mungkin. "Hanya bertanya-tanya jam berapa sekarang."

Si pelayan terlihat bingung.

"Emm… tapi, Sir, Anda kan pakai jam tangan." Si pelayan berkata dengan hati-hati. Wajahnya menyiratkan dengan jelas kalimat yang sedang nge-hitz di Dunia Sihir sekarang : ganteng-ganteng kok bego.

Hening.

Draco meminum air putihnya pelan. Si pelayan diam. Draco meletakkan gelasnya.

"Ini hanya aksesoris. Hadiah ulang tahun dari ibuku yang sudah tidak jalan lagi, tapi aku senang memakainya karena itu _hadiah ulang tahun dari ibuku_."

"Uh. Baiklah. Permisi, Sir." Si pelayan membungkuk sedikit, lalu pergi.

Draco menatap jam tangannya dengan tenang. Berusaha melupakan kalau dia baru saja melakukan hal yang membuatnya ingin mengubur diri dalam-dalam lalu menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Baru pukul 07.45." Gumam Draco pada diri sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa waktu berlalu begitu lambatnya. Atau mungkin Draco yang datangnya terlalu cepat? Karena dia sudah ada di restoran ini sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Mungkin dia terlalu _excited_. Dan deg-degan. Rasanya seperti waktu dia tak sengaja minum ramuan _amortentia_ hasil percobaan isengnya dulu. Bahkan Draco mengira jangan-jangan dia _memang_ minum _amortentia_ sebelum datang ke sini. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu dalam air putih yang baru saja diminumnya…. Oke. Jatuh cinta bisa membuat seseorang jadi curigaan.

Draco langsung menegakkan tubuh ketika dilihatnya seseorang berdiri di pintu masuk. Seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Harry Potter kelihatan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari Draco. Ketika akhirnya pandangan matanya bersirobok dengan Draco, pemuda itu tersenyum.

_Holy shit_. Demi Merlin, Salazar, Rowena, Godric, Helga dan semua penyihir terkenal di dunia ini. Draco lupa caranya bernafas. Ini gawat. Karena kalau otaknya tidak mendapat asupan oksigen selama lebih dari 10 menit, dia akan mengalami kerusakan otak secara permanen. Lalu otaknya bisa mati. Draco bisa mati. Gara-gara melihat senyuman seorang Harry Potter. _Dammit_. Ternyata cinta bisa membunuh.

Harry, tanpa menyadari akibat bahwa senyumnya berkemungkinan besar membunuh seseorang, berjalan ke arah Draco dengan senyuman manis dan langkah bak model. Oh, oh, oh. Lihatlah caranya berjalan. Rasanya ada kipas angin imajiner yang mengiringi langkah Harry, sehingga rambutnya berkibar-kibar bak artis India. Ditambah senyumnya itu loh. Bikin jantung Draco hampir keluar saking cepatnya berdetak. OMGOMGOMG. Draco bersedia melakukan apa saja demi senyumnya itu. Harry memang pantas dijuluki penyihir ulung. Dia bisa memakai mantra Imperius hanya dengan tersenyum. Hebat.

"Hai. Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Harry, masih dengan senyuman yang membuat Draco hampir kena sakit ayan. (Jantungnya) kejang-kejang gitu.

Hening.

"Malfoy? _Hello_?" Harry melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Draco.

"Ehem." Segera saja Draco memperbaiki sikapnya. Berharap barusan mukanya tidak seperti orang idiot. "Ya. Hai."

"_Are you alright_?" Harry mengerutkan kening, terlihat khawatir. KHAWATIR, _man_! Rasanya Draco kepengin berdiri lalu melakukan goyang ngebor.

"Yeah. Hanya… memikirkan sesuatu." _Dirimu_.

"Oh, oke." Harry duduk di hadapan Malfoy. Pemuda itu menaruh mantelnya, lalu duduk tegak. Menatap Malfoy. Yang ditatap balas menatap. Mereka tatap-tatapan. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Err… _well_?" Harry akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, berharap Draco segera memberikan foto yang diambilnya secara ilegal dan dia bisa segera pulang.

"Kau datang." Draco memberikan senyum miringnya yang seampuh mantra Pelumpuh. Biasanya sih ampuh, tapi mungkin Harry diam-diam mengenakan perisai anti-senyum-seksi-Draco di sekeliling tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Harry tidak menjadi lumpuh, hanya mendengus sarkastis.

"Tentu saja aku datang, Malfoy." Ujar Harry sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bagaimana kalau kita memesan makan sekarang? Aku lapar."

"Oke." Meski sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Harry, Draco toh tetap menjaga sikap dan melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan untuk meminta menu.

.

.

.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Draco, memulai basa basi.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Harry datar. Matanya mengamati taplak meja seolah-olah kain itu adalah barang paling menarik sedunia.

"Punggungmu sakit lagi?" Tanya Draco lagi, suaranya terdengar khawatir. Harry mendongak untuk melihat Draco.

"Tidak." Jawab Harry. "Aku… Terimakasih obatnya. Aku sudah baikan." Lanjutnya dengan canggung.

"Sama-sama. Sudah tugasku." Kata Draco, tak lupa dengan memamerkan senyum dengan tegangan tinggi, berharap jantung Harry kena setrum. Tapi Harry kembali menunduk, mengamati pola bunga-bunga di kain taplak. Oke. Rencana senyum seksi tak berhasil, senyum tegangan tinggi juga tak berhasil. Draco harus mengusahakan senyum jenis lain. Mungkin sepulang dari makan malam ini mulut Draco kram karena kebanyakan tersenyum.

Mereka diam selama beberapa saat. Draco memutar otak, bingung hendak membicarakan apa. Padahal dulu rasanya gampang sekali bicara dengan Harry. Yah, meskipun yang selalu keluar adalah ejekan dan kata-kata penuh sarkasme.

Makanan datang. Mereka masih tak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Jadi Harry memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sembari makan Draco menatap Harry dalam-dalam, mengamatinya. Mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Ketika itulah, dia tak sengaja melihat bekas sesuatu di leher Harry. Sesuatu yang…. Seperti bentuk gigi.

"Apa itu bekas gigitan?" Tanya Draco tanpa berpikir. Harry kaget. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, kemudian rona pink menjalari pipi putihnya. Wajahnya langsung menunduk. Jelas sekali dia sedang malu. Draco membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara, _speechless_. Seseorang menggigit Harry. Seseorang MENGGIGIT Harry! Satu kalimat itu terus berulang, seperti tulisan berjalan di _traffic light_ muggle.

"Bukan vampir, kan?" Tanya Draco lagi. Kelihatannya otaknya mengalami korslet.

Tapi Harry tertawa. Harry TERTAWA. Harry tak pernah tertawa di hadapan Draco. Pemuda pirang itu kembali _speechless_, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Kalau bukan karena mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai Malfoy, Draco pasti sudah berlari menuju jam kukuk di sudut restoran dan ikut menari tap dengan cengiran idiot terplaster di bibir.

"Bukan, _silly_." Kata Harry, masih dengan menahan tawa. Astaga. Draco rela melakukan _apapun_ untuk bisa melihat tawa Harry lagi. Tawanya manis sekali. Cara sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik, membuat bibir merahnya merekah. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit, matanya terpejam. Mungkin melihat Harry tertawa adalah hal yang paling membuat bahagia dalam hidup Draco. Oke, itu lebay—tapi orang jatuh cinta bisa menjadi lebay, jadi maklumi sajalah.

"Bukan vampir. Hanya manusia biasa." Lanjut Harry, membuat Draco membeku. Oke. Harry tidak digigit vampir. Itu bagus, kan? Paling tidak dia tidak akan berubah jadi makhluk bergigi runcing penghisap darah. Meskipun Draco tak berkeberatan kalau darahnya dihisap oleh Harry. Dia yakin kalau darahnya pasti _yummy_. Dia kan Darah-Murni.

"Jadi, siapa yang menggigitmu?" Tanya Draco, berusaha fokus pada permasalahan utama. Bisa gawat kalau Harry ternyata sudah punya pacar. Bisa-bisa Draco terserang penyakit patah hati. Kalau sudah begitu efek sampingnya bisa banyak, termasuk depresi dan keinginan untuk bunuh diri.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa kok. Itu hanya tidak sengaja. Kami bertengkar, lalu dia marah padaku. Ketika kupeluk dia malah menggigitku." Jawab Harry santai.

"Bukan anjing, kan?" Draco mulai was-was. Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan seolah-olah pemuda pirang itu adalah manusia paling idiot se-galaksi bimasakti dan galaksi-galaksi tetangga.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan anjing, Malfoy."

"Oke. Hanya memastikan." Draco berdehem.

"Tapi dia memang seperti _puppy_. Imut sekali. Rasanya ingin kupeluk sepanjang hari. Dia suka duduk di pangkuanku. Selalu memelukku erat-erat kalau tidur. Katanya tak mau berpisah denganku. Dasar manja." Harry tertawa kecil. Sebaliknya, Draco menatapnya dengan horor.

"Kau yakin dia bukan anjing?" Draco kembali memastikan. Dia sudah mengalami fase pertama patah hati sekarang. Hatinya rasanya ngilu bagai diiris sembilu. Perutnya terasa melilit. Kalau fase ini berlanjut, dia bisa kena _mental breakdown _dan harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit cinta.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Desis Harry. Matanya melotot, garpunya teracung. Draco hampir yakin Harry hendak menusuknya dengan garpu. Aneh sekali, padahal dia juga pegang pisau. Oke, Draco salah fokus.

"Oh. Sori." Kata Draco, menelan ludah. Hancur sudah mimpi-mimpinya. Yah, meskipun targetnya malam ini sudah tercapai. Dia bisa bicara normal tanpa kutukan dan sarkasme—kedua hal itu digantikan oleh garpu. Bagus. Kemajuan, kan?

"Jaga bicaramu, Malfoy. Aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun bicara kasar tentang anak baptisku. Meskipun itu kau." Desis Harry kejam. Draco menelan ludah. Harry tidak main-main. Dia benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau sampai menganggap anak baptisnya anjing. Anak bap—

"Tunggu. Kau bilang siapa?" Tanya Draco.

"Kupingmu sudah berubah fungsi jadi cantelan panci, ya?" Sindir Harry.

"Panci tak akan muat di kupingku, idiot." Lupa sudah Draco tentang targetnya makan malam tanpa ada ejekan.

"Kalau begitu kotoran kupingmu pasti banyak."

"Pendengaranku masih bagus, oke? Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kau bilang tadi anjing itu—" Draco tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sibuk bengong. Garpu Harry berada tepat di sela jari-jarinya. Draco membuka jari-jarinya tepat waktu. Pemuda pirang-putih itu bersyukur dia punya insting yang bagus dan reaksi yang cepat.

"Kau serius mau menusukku, ya?!" Seru Draco. Mata Harry berkilat, bibirnya menyeringai.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Malfoy?" Tanya Harry dengan manis. Kali ini pisaunya yang teracung. Draco menelan ludah.

"Maksudku, apakah kau baru saja bilang kalau orang yang menggigitmu itu adalah anak baptismu?"

"Oh, ya." Jawab Harry dengan senyuman manis. "Tapi dia _bukan_ anjing." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah dan berbahaya.

"Ha ha ha." Draco tertawa canggung. "Benar. Teddy Lupin. Anak yang baik, kan?" Kata Draco akhirnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Harry.

"Secara teknis dia sepupuku." Sahut Draco cepat. Tiba-tiba saja punya ide cemerlang yang bisa membuatnya dekat-dekat dengan Harry dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Memang." Ujar Harry. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Tapi dia tetap anak baptisku. Aku walinya."

Draco menatap Harry selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia tertawa.

"Ya ampun, Harry. Kau ini punya _father complex_ ya?"

"Tidak!" Seru Harry cepat. Wajahnya merona.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja kau punya." Draco menyeringai. Harry yang sedang malu juga manis.

"Kubilang tidak. Mau kutusuk pakai pisau, Draco?" Harry mendelik. Draco terkekeh. Harry memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Itu kemajuan juga.

"Kupikir itu manis." Ujar Draco. Harry menatapnya bingung.

"Aku menusukmu dengan pisau itu _manis_?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh. Maksudku perasaanmu sebagai ayah. Kurasa Ted beruntung memilikimu." Draco tersenyum lembut, membuat Harry terdiam.

"Terimakasih." Kata Harry akhirnya, balas tersenyum.

"Mau pesan wine?" Tanya Draco. Lega karena makan malam ini berjalan lancar.

"Ya. Boleh." Jawab Harry, masih dengan senyum di bibir. Draco melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan dan memesan wine favoritnya. Kemudian mata abu-abunya kembali menatap Harry, yang kini tampak lebih santai dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

Berhubung target malam ini kurang lebih sudah tercapai, mungkin Draco harus segera menetapkan target selanjutnya. Mungkin mereka bisa lebih dekat kalau mengobrol sambil minum wine. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya-tanya yang aneh-aneh kalau Harry mabuk nanti. Mungkin juga bisa melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Draco menyeringai dalam hati. Target selanjutnya sudah ditetapkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : apaaaaa iniiiiiii *facepalm* Buat yang menunggu kelanjutan chapter yang lalu, ini saya lanjutkan. Hanya saja sepertinya tak ada chapter selanjutnya lagi, jadi jangan minta ya. Silahkan bayangkan saja sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, hahaha.**

**Saya bingung bagaimana mengakhiri fic ini, jadi ya akhirnya begitu aja. Idenya sudah ngga ada soalnya. Buat yang minta ScorpAl ke saya, kayaknya belum bisa tercapai deh. Saya ngga ada bayangan mereka soalnya. Di imajinasi saya Scorpius itu yang lebih uke. Juga agak tsundere. Kalau tsundere cocoknya jadi uke #plak**

**Sudah, ya. Saya pamit dulu. Makasih sama yang udah baca dan review dan favorit dan follow dan mereka yang hendak melakukannya. Baca fic saya yang lain juga ya *promosi* Saya cinta kalian semua. Sini semuanya saya kasih peluk cium. Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lain!**

**eileithyiakudo **


End file.
